Sam, Dean, and Stanford
by Redwinged Blackbird
Summary: Not good at summarizing this one. Sam goes off to Stanford. The Winchesters have to deal with it. Especially Sam and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: All I own are my duct tape arts and crafts._**

Sure, Dad threw a fit when I left for Stanford. He kicked me out of the house even. I'm glad Dean wasn't home when I told him I was leaving. I don't know what either of us would have done. At least he wasn't in the middle during the fight.

Dad kicked me out that night even. Told me to be gone by the next morning so I went upstairs to pack. Something told me I should start saving money from poker games. Looks like it came in handy after all when I packed. It's not cheap to go across the country on your own.

I planned to leave early in the morning before Dad woke up so I set the alarm in my room. I couldn't sleep though. I heard Dean stumble in and close the room to the door next to mine.

And I did leave before they were awake. Grabbed a box of pop tarts and water before I was out the door.

I feel bad for Dean. He doesn't know.

_**AFTERSAMLEFTANDDEANANDJOHNWAKEUP**_

Dad is already awake when I stumble down the stairs. I had one hell of a night. I don't know what time I got back and I don't know what time it is now. Frankly, I don't care.

Dad's eating some toast so that means that Sam isn't awake yet and Dad had to cook for himself without our help. At least I'm up for breakfast today.

We're taking a day off from the case. It's been keeping everyone busy and we all could use a break.

I look at the clock and notice that it's noon and Sam's still not out of bed. I go upstairs without hesitation to wake him up and laugh at him for being such a princess sleeping in.

The door is closed so I at least knock. No answer. Time to have some fun.

I let the door fly open, "Rise and shi-" I'm cut of by a realization. Sam's not asleep after all. I guess he went out before I woke up. He did make friends here after all.

I go back down stairs and sit next to Dad on the couch watching T.V. It's late afternoon now. Sam should be back or at least have checked in.

"Hey Dad, have you seen Sammy around lately?"

"He left last night Dean."

"What? Geek boy is spending a night on the town? I think I just saw a pig fly." I joke. "So when's he gonna waltz back in?"

"He's not Dean. Sam's gone."

The way Dad said it so nonchalantly scares the crap out of me. Dad should be worried sick. It's Sam after all.

"What do you mean he's 'gone'?"

"I mean he left to go to California last night."

"Califor–? He left and didn't say anything? God, that letter about school? You didn't stop him?!" I dart upstairs. This can't be true. Sam would have told me.

I go through his room and almost everything is gone. He left.

"Dad, we have to go after him and make sure he's safe at least!"

"No we don't Dean! He decided to leave this family so he's not a part of it anymore!" Dad stood up. I struck a cord obviously.

I stand back. Shocked. I have no idea what to do. So I finish the hunt like a good son. We don't talk about Sam for a week. He hasn't called or anything. Well, It's more like Dad hasn't talked about him. I've just been too afraid to bring it up until now.

"So... you haven't heard anything about Sam?"

"No."

"Shouldn't we maybe check? I mean, just to see if he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine Dean."

End of conversation.

_**SAMMYNOW**_

I've been gone for about a week now. I'm not surprised that Dad hasn't called or given a damn. But Dean? I thought he might call or something. I guess they both don't want me back.

It doesn't matter. I'm living in a dorm now and making friends. I'm on my own and don't have to take orders. I don't have to keep a knife next to my bed. Even though I brought a few anyway...

I know a guy here already. We graduated together and found out we both got into Stanford. He doesn't know much about my family. He's met Dean once or twice but that's it.

I look around and realize that this all around me, the people, the housing... this is my new family. This is a place I can call home for more than six months.

I miss Dean, but I'm not going to call. I'm not going to be the needy little brother. I'm passing all of my classes and doing fine on my own.

_**DEANANDJOHNAMONTHLATER**_

I've been talking to Dad. I've been trying to find a way to see Sam again.

So I convince Dad that I can start taking on some small jobs on my own. He's actually really proud of me. I've got ambition and a passion for hunting in his eyes now. I get more than an ok, Dad buys me a whole set of new weapons. Both the truck and the car belong to him. We use the truck when only two of us go out. Dad gives me the Impala.

I find small jobs and finish them in record time. This is how I'll get to see him again.

The first few times I just drive around Stanford. I look at the campus. Just scope the place out. I don't get out of the car, but I hope to at least catch a glimpse of Sam. I never do. There's only one time I've left the car and that was to go ask about a Samuel Winchester and where I can find him. I go back home. Dad doesn't know a thing.

_**SAMATTHESAMETIME**_

I've been going to classes and actually living a normal life. One thing just bugs me though.

I think I'm crazy, but sometimes I see a car that looks exactly like Dad's. I even thought I saw Dean once.

Probably just a new kid though. The car is way to polished up to be the Impala anyhow. Some kid has a dad that's in love with classic cars.

_**TWOMONTHSGOBY**_

I found a small gig really close to Stanford. I'm going see Sam this time. He can say whatever, he's probably pissed as hell at us but I don't care.

I climb up the stairs to his dorm and stand at the door for a minute before knocking.

"Hey, door's open. Come on in. I'll be there in a sec Zach."

Wait, since when does Sam just leave the door open? I'm officially weirded out. Zach? Who the hell is Zach?

Instead I just stood there. Until I found my voice. Not what I thought I would say though. It just came out.

_**SAMMYHERE**_

"Hey, door's open. Come on in. I'll be there in a sec Zach." Sam had been waiting on Zach. It was a Saturday and everyone usually got together just to hang out. Zach was his ride tonight.

Sam didn't hear the door open and saw no one in the front room. "Huh."

Then there was a voice...

"Hey, come on. Open up bitch, it's me."

Sam couldn't think. Dean. Something was wrong or else he wouldn't show.

After standing there a minute he finally approached the door.

_**AN: Pressing the review button rocks my salt.**_

_**RWBB**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own a busted up 97 Chevy Lumina. I don't own the Impala or the boys.**_

_**Then there was a voice...**_

"_Hey, come on. Open up bitch, it's me."_

_Sam couldn't think. Dean. Something was wrong or else he wouldn't show._

_After standing there a minute he finally approached the door._

_**SORRYFORTHELONGWAIT**_

I didn't know what to do. My hand froze in front of the doorknob. I know what's on the other side. Dean knows I'm here now. If I open it, I'm giving in and God knows what will happen. If I don't, I look like the selfish brat that ran away to college. And it crosses my mind... Dean's my brother, I can't just turn him away. Dad yes. But Dean... I didn't have the fight with him. Who's side is he on?

I open the door and pray for the best. _Oh God, just please don't let him deck me._ And there he is. Leather jacket, and a cocky grin that turns into a smile. But it's a mask. He's as nervous as I am.

I have to say something, "Hey...Dean, what are you doing here?...At...Stanford." I try to be friendly, but it's awkward instead.

He ignores the question completely.

"So are you gonna let me in?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure. Come on inside."

_**DEANISSWEATINGITOUT**_

Time stopped after I said it. I hear Sam come to the door, but he doesn't open it. God, he really did leave the entire family. Not just Dad, he left _me_ too. I thought about leaving until the door slowly opened. It's Sam. Still no hair cut. I use that thought to put on a smile. He looks at me like he's expecting a trap, like he doesn't trust me. _Please don't slam the door in my face. Just please don't slam the door in my face._

Sam says something, but I totally missed it.

I ask if he'll let me in. And surprisingly he actually opened the door to let me in. We lock eyes. He looks like a wounded animal. I'm sure I do too.

I have to keep up the mask though. I find a chair and plop down in it like I own the place.

"So... What ya been up to? And don't tell me you didn't miss this handsome face." Shit, what am I doing? What am I saying? I watch him wince at the question. Not the best start.

_**SAMISLIKEWHATTHEHELL**_

Dean is, well, definitely still Dean. He's already making himself at home as soon as he's in the door. He asks me a question. It comes off casual, but I know the real question behind it. _"Don't tell me you didn't miss this handsome face."_

The question is whether I missed him or not. It doesn't matter what I've been doing. He already knows me and what I would do in college. It's the statement. Does he really think I don't care? That I don't miss him? It hurts.

"I've been here Jerk. Everyone knows that I got the good looks and brains from our gene pool." Hope that answers it.

_**DEANISSTILLSITTINGANDALLAREAWKWARD**_

"You wish. Any hot girls on campus? I saw this hot blonde on the way up the stairs, and let me tell you, wow."

I sit and just watch him stand here.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you're not having even a little fun Sammy."

I watch him wince again. _How long has it been since I've called him Sammy?_

_**COMBINATIONNOW**_

"...It's Sam. And the 'hot blonde' that you were eyeballing has a name. That was Jess, we're going out."

"Oh really. Not bad Sam." Dean's still trying to not sound weird.

"Yeah, thanks... Okay Dean, you can cut the crap now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this can't be some social call." Sam started to pace. "Just tell my why you're really here."

"...Sam I just..."

Sam saw the hurt in Dean's eyes. Something he'd said struck a chord and he softened his voice. "What."

"...I should just go." Sam really didn't want him. Dean got up and headed for the door.

"Dean." Sam grabbed him by the shoulder. "You came here for a reason." He tried to lock eyes with Dean's but couldn't. "Are you ok? Is Dad-is there something wrong."

"No, I'm fine. Dad's still... Dad."

"Do you need me for a job?"

"No Sammy. Dad's letting me do small jobs. And no, he's not here." Dean paused and laughed a little. "Dad would kill me if he knew where I was."

"Then what did you tell him to get down here?"

"I'm on a hunt up north. But I finished early and I thought I'd check in on my pain in the ass brother."

"Dean... I-"

"It's cool Sam, I'm sorry." Dean started for the door again. _He doesn't want you around._

"No, Dean, wait. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. Stick around for a while."

"You sure?"

"Yes Dean, now stop being such a jerk and get some Red Bull from the kitchen."

"Red Bull?"

"Dean, I'm in college. I need to stay awake."

"Alright then..."

"So, after I left... what did, I mean how...?"

"What, how did things go down?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want the God's honest truth?"

"Dean."

"Dad's pretending that you don't exist. I started taking on small jobs and trying to find ones close to here."

"I thought I saw you. I thought I was losing it."

"Yeah, well, I drove by and checked in a few times."

"Why didn't you come up sooner then? Or called?" _Oh shit bad question._

"I just... I didn't know what would happen Sam."

"I'm sorry Dean."

"For what? You didn't deck me or slam the door."

"Just, everything. I didn't think about anything much when I left. I should have said something."

"Quit being such a girl Sam. I've got about three hours until I have to speed back and check in with Dad. We can act like brothers with you enjoying the pleasure of my company, or you can go on with this and have me fall asleep. Even with the Red Bull."

"Fine."

"We have partying to do then Sammy."


End file.
